<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finita la tragedia by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105722">Finita la tragedia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13'>Bee_13</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019'>WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gungrave (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Free Verse, Gen, POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>мы приходим на суд нищие и нагие</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brandon Heat &amp; Harry MacDowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finita la tragedia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…знаешь, друг мой, а ведь наша история<br/>
случилась задолго до нас самих.<br/>
Мы приходим на суд нищие и нагие<br/>
(а я — ещё и с дырами в мёртвом теле,<br/>
только, поверь мне, вовсе не в этом суть),<br/>
и делам нашим злым и добрым подводится счёт.<br/>
Ты глядишь непонимающе и измученно,<br/>
зло прихлёбываешь из горла бурбон:<br/>
говоришь — я наблюдал, как ты теряешь душу,<br/>
я молчу: ты стрелял, ты терял — но ни разу не умирал.</p><p>…каждый сам себе хронограф, адвокат и приговор:<br/>
мы назад не ходили, всегда — только вперёд,<br/>
мы были силой, мы возносились,<br/>
но никого так и не спасли. (Если хотели — я хотел.)<br/>
Ошибкам нашим, как водится, нет числа,<br/>
и в давнем омуте черти топятся.<br/>
Так из чего же сделаны наши души?<br/>
Natura morta мы или natura vita?<br/>
За что ни возьмись — всё в совершённом времени [1].</p><p>…я не могу в тебя выстрелить, друг мой.<br/>
Все слова оказались в итоге мусором:<br/>
я не жалею о своем выборе больше. А ты?<br/>
Это последний шаг на пути домой:<br/>
все, кого мы так любим, ждут нас<br/>
в конце дороги — ну же, пойдем, дружище.<br/>
Хватит стрелять друг в друга и пули ловить<br/>
то сердцами, а то зубами. Мы наконец вернулись.<br/>
Finita la tragedia, всё закончилось,<br/>
все расходятся. Занавес.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] Имеется в виду форма глагола, обозначающая завершённое действие (глаголы, отвечающие на вопрос «что сделали?» и т.п.).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>